Return to Life
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Remus/Tonks One-Shot, Hetero, etwas Romantik] Meine Version, wie Remus und Tonks wieder zueinander gefunden haben, nachdem Remus sie allein gelassen hat. Canon-kompatibel.


**Return to Life**

Eine vermummte Gestalt bewegte sich wie ein Schatten über den Rasen, der vom leichten Nieselregen rutschig und kalt war. Sie hinkte und ging gebückt, als würde sie eine schwere Last tragen. Das Ende des Sommers rückte unmittelbar näher und der Herbst kündigte sich schon jetzt an, indem er die sonnigen Tage immer kürzer werden ließ und einige Blätter golden färbte. Die Gestalt atmete schwer, was man an den kleinen Wölkchen erkennen konnte, die in der feuchten Luft entstanden, wann immer sie einen Atemzug machte. Den Umhang enger um sich ziehend, ging sie weiter, überquerte einen heruntergekommen Spielplatz und kämpfte sich durch ein paar Büsche, um letztendlich auf der spärlich beleuchteten Hauptstraße zum Stehen zu kommen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden hob die Gestalt ihren Kopf. Eine Weile lang betrachtete sie das Haus, vor dem sie stand und ging dann mit langsam Schritten darauf zu.

Wütend stopfte Nymphadora Tonks diverse Kleidungsstücke in einen Koffer und es war ihr egal, dass später alles zerknittert sein würde. Sie musste ohnehin für niemanden mehr gut aussehen und es war ja nicht so, als hätte sich die Hexe jemals über die Meinung anderer Gedanken gemacht. Ihre Mutter hätte sie nun wahrscheinlich getadelt, aber sie war nicht da. Tonks war alleine zu Hause und wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um endlich zu verschwinden. Nichts hielt sie mehr hier. Schon ein paar Mal hatte sie versucht abzuhauen, einfach weg von hier, aber es war immer wieder der lächelnde Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter gewesen, der sie daran gehindert hatte. Nun musste Tonks endlich handeln, oder sie würde hier sterben. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr wild ins Gesicht, während sie den magischen Koffer mit Schlägen und Schimpfwörtern malträtierte, obwohl er am wenigsten für ihre miserable Situation konnte.

Schuld daran war Remus John Lupin, ein Werwolf, in den sie sich unwiderruflich verliebt hatte – zu ihrem größten Unglück. Denn Remus Lupin war ein elender Feigling! Wie oft hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er weder _zu alt_, _zu arm_, noch _zu gefährlich_ war? Sein ewiges Mantra, bestehend aus diesen drei Argumenten hatte Tonks sogar in ihren Träumen verfolgt. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so blind sein? War es denn so schwer, einzusehen, dass ihr das vollkommen _egal_ war? Doch Tonks hatte es aufgegeben. Er war verschwunden, meldete sich seit Wochen nicht mehr und das war für den Metamorphmagus ein eindeutiges Zeichen:  
>Er wollte sie nicht.<p>

Die Gestalt stand nun direkt vor der schweren Holztür und lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Sie versuchte Geräusche aus dem Innern der Hauses zu erhaschen, doch es war nichts zu hören. Nur das Licht in einem der Zimmer im ersten Stock wies darauf hin, dass jemand zu Hause war.

Seufzend strich sich die Person ihre Umhangkapuze vom Kopf und hob zögernd ihre Hand, nicht wissend, ob sie anklopfen sollte oder nicht. Doch die tiefen Wunden auf ihrem Rücken brannten und sie wollte wenigstens diese nassen Kleidern ablegen.

Remus Lupin gab sich einen Ruck und klopfte laut an der Tür des Familienhauses der Tonks'.

Unschlüssig stand Tonks in ihrem Jugendzimmer, deren Wände immer noch auf ihre wilde Jugend und ihre Vorliebe für laute und harte Musik hinwiesen. Sie waren vollplakatiert mit Postern und Zeitungsausschnitten über ihre Lieblingsbands. Doch nicht einmal ihr kunterbuntes Reich brachte die Aurorin noch zum Lachen. Die Lebenslust, für die Tonks eins bekannt gewesen war, war vor langer Zeit gewichen. In ihr hausten nur noch tiefe Trauer und seit neustem auch unbändige Wut.

Ihr Koffer war gepackt und auf Handtaschengröße klein gezaubert. Mehr brauchte sie nicht. Langsam begab sich die junge Frau nach unten, besah sich noch einmal jeden Winkel ihres Hauses. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals zurückkommen würde. Wohin sie gehen wollte, wusste Tonks nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie in dieser Stadt alles viel zu sehr an Remus erinnerte. Und er war es, den sie aus ihren Gedanken vertreiben sollte – ein für allemal.

Erschrocken zuckte Tonks zusammen, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustür ertönte. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt auf der untersten Treppenstufe stehen und zog rasch ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wer konnte das sein? Es war fast Mitternacht und ihre Eltern sollten nicht vor morgen früh zurück sein. Schwer schluckend bewegte sich Tonks auf die Tür zu. Als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt war, fragte sie: „Wer ist da?" Angespannt wartete die Hexe auf eine Antwort. Hatte sich jemand einen Scherz erlaubt? Gerade wollte sie sich wieder von der Tür abwenden und einfach durch den Garten verschwinden, als eine bekannte Stimme ihr Ohr erreichte.

„Ich bin's. Remus."

Tonks hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich abrupt um. Mit großen Augen starrte sie die Vordertür an. Selbst ohne nachzuhaken, wusste sie, dass es wirklich der Werwolf war. Seinen Namen hatte er mit so viel Demut ausgesprochen, dass es Tonks beinahe das Herz zerriss. Doch sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass er es war, der sie allein gelassen hatte. Dass er ihr den einzigen Sinn ihres Lebens entrissen hatte, indem er gegangen war.

Remus versuchte weder auf sie einzureden, noch sie dazu zu zwingen, ihm aufzumachen. Er überließ ganz allein ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie ihn anhören wollte oder nicht. Innerlich kämpfte der Mann gerade mit sich selbst. Die Versuchung, einfach wieder zu flüchten, war groß und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und Tonks nichts sagte, wurde es schlimmer. Remus' Angst war so stark wie noch nie zuvor. War es zu spät? Hatte er sie endgültig verloren?

„Beweis es", kam es aus dem Innern des Hauses zurück. Unwillkürlich zuckte Remus zusammen, denn Nymphadoras Stimme klang kühl und abweisend. Er räusperte sich, um die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen und antwortete: „Unser erster Kuss war am 16. Juni letzten Jahres, nachdem wir beide ein Glas zu viel von Sirius' besten Drachenwein getrunken hatten." Remus verzichtete auf das übliche ‚Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin…', denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass jetzt jede Sekunde zählte. Er musste Tonks sehen und das ging nur, wenn sie nicht an seiner Identität zweifelte und ihn rein ließ. Nervös huschten seine Augen zur Klinke, in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich gleich neigen würde. Doch mit dieser Geschwindigkeit, mit der Tonks die Tür öffnete, hatte der Werwolf nicht gerechnet und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Nun war er es, der Tonks mit großen Augen anstarrte, nur war diesmal keine Barriere in Form von einer Tür zwischen ihnen. Remus hatte sie noch nie in so einem Zustand gesehen. Dünnes, braunes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, es sah aus, als wäre es schon tagelang nicht mehr gekämmt worden. Dunkle Augenringe hoben sich stark von ihrem blassen Gesicht ab. Aber das Schlimmste waren die Augen: sie sahen so aus, als wäre aus ihnen das Lebenslicht erloschen. In ihnen flackerte jedoch ein Zorn, vor dem sich selbst ein Todesser gefürchtet hätte. Dennoch zwang sich Remus, einen Schritt vor zu machen und in den dunklen Flur zu treten.

Tonks fand, dass Remus schrecklich aussah und wusste nicht, dass diese Gedanken auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und er sah müde aus. Noch immer ging er gebückt, als würde sein Rücken schmerzen und kaum war er im Haus, stützte er sich haltsuchend an der Wand ab. Tonks musste nicht einmal einen Blick auf den Kalender werfen, um zu wissen, dass gestern Vollmond gewesen war. Sie hatte der Werwolf schon in schlimmer Verfassung erlebt, aber das übertraf alles. Für einen Moment vergaß Tonks ihre Wut und musterte Remus besorgt. Bei Merlin, sie hatte diese Gefühle doch vergessen wollen! Und nun kehrten sie mit voller Wucht zurück. Tonks versucht sich zu beherrschen und wandte sich von ihm ab, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Wieso machte ihr andauernd jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung, wenn sie abhauen wollte?! Fast schon vorwurfsvoll richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihren ungewollten Gast, der ihr zögernd gefolgt war.

„Was willst du?", fuhr sie ihn unwirsch an und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich mühsam aus seinem Umhang schälte und dabei das Gesicht verzog. Tonks Knie zuckte, als würden ihr Beine zu Remus eilen wollen, doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht schwach werden und ihm helfen, auch wenn sie nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie er litt. Er hingegen hatte es getan… Er hatte zugesehen, wie Tonks in kleine Stücke zerbrochen war, direkt vor seiner Nase und er hatte nichts daran geändert, sondern sie nur noch weiter von sich gestoßen. Und trotzdem konnte Tonks ihn nicht hassen, auch wenn sie es wollte. Und wie sie es wollte! Sie würde ihm am liebsten all ihre angestaute Wut entgegenwerfen, ihn anschreien und ihn wieder aus dem Haus werfen. Doch stattdessen bot sie ihm einen Sessel an. Wie dumm sie doch war.

Dankbar nahm Remus an und setzte sich ächzend auf den Sessel. All seine Glieder schmerzten und er hoffte, dass Tonks das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Hemd nicht entdeckt hatte. Seine Jacke hatte er irgendwo verloren, er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern. Die letzten Monate war es wie ein wildes Tier, ob nun in menschlicher Form oder als Werwolf, durch die Wälder und Ländereien gestreift, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden. Remus war aus Angst geflohen. Niemals hätte er sich verziehen, wenn Tonks wegen ihm etwas passiert wäre. Jetzt, da er sah, wie fertig sie war, bereute er es ein weiteres Mal, so unüberlegt davongerannt zu sein. Er war hier, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber er wusste nicht, ob Tonks bereit war ihm zu verzeihen. Remus spürte den erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich und wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, endlich den Mund aufzumachen und das zu sagen, das ihm schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Zunge lag. Seit Tagen war sein Kopf nämlich wieder komplett klar, als hätte ihn jemand von einem dunklen Schleier befreit.

„Es tut mir leid, Tonks", murmelte Remus und sah zu Boden. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Das schlechte Gewissen fraß ihn innerlich auf und am liebsten hätte Remus sie fest an sich gedrückt, doch das konnte er nicht, da sein verletzter Körper ihm nicht gehorchen wollte. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und der lange Fußmarsch und die tiefen Wunden, die er sich als Werwolf selbst zugefügt hatte (bei seinem Aufbruch war er viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um an den Wolfsbanntrank zu denken), machten sich bemerkbar. Trotz dieser Situation fühlte Remus, dass seine Augenlider schwer waren. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen?

Tonks sagte immer noch nichts. Wenn Remus wollte, dass sie ihm verzieh, dann musste er sich schon mehr anstrengen.

„Ich war ein Feigling und ein Idiot…", setzte Remus wieder an, wurde diesmal aber von Tonks unterbrochen.

„Pff, schön, dass du das auch endlich kapiert hast", murmelte sie und überrascht hob der Werwolf seinen Kopf. Diesen Sarkasmus kannte er von Tonks gar nicht. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen und im Vergleich zu diesem Schmerz, waren seine blutenden Wunden gar nichts. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Ja, das habe ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann… aber wenn du mir eine Chance gibst…" Remus konnte nichts gegen den hoffnungsvollen Unterton ausrichten, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Tonks starrte ihn eine Weile lang an, ehe sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und seufzte. Ihr Wut war auf einmal wie verpufft. In Gedanken hatte sie sich oft ausgemalt, was sie Remus alles sagen könnte, sollte sie ihn jemals wiedersehen. Nun hatte sie die Gelegenheit und kein einziger anständiger Satz fiel ihr ein. Ihn so zu sehen – schwach, verletzt und voller Reue warf Tonks' Pläne vollkommen durcheinander.

Langsam stand Remus auf, auch wenn es ihn viel Mühe kostete. Tonks traurig anblickend, ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihr aus, als wäre sie ein scheues Tier, dessen Vertrauen man erst gewinnen musste. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Handrücken liegen und Tonks zuckte unwillkürlich unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein. Erinnerungen von glücklichen Tagen mit Remus. Es waren immer die kleinen Gesten gewesen, mit denen er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Ein Schulterdrücken, ein kurzes Streicheln über ihre Wange… all das hatte die Liebe zu ihm nur gestärkt. Tonks hatte ihm ihr Herz geschenkt und er hatte es mitgenommen, sie als leere Hülle zurückgelassen. Jetzt war er da, um es ihr zurückzugeben, zusammen mit dem seinen.

Tonks spürte, wie etwas Warmes über ihre Wange lief. Erschrocken wischte sie die Träne weg, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel gelöst hatte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, weil sie keine Tränen mehr gehabt hatte. Doch kaum tauchte Remus wieder auf, _fühlte_ sie wieder. Überfordert und verwirrt biss sich Tonks auf die Unterlippe. Remus kniete immer noch vor ihr, auch wenn ihm jeder einzelne Muskel wehtat. Tonks war wichtiger als alles andere auf dieser Welt, das hatte er endlich verstanden.

„Tonks… ich brauche dich."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich der Knoten in Tonks' Brust und nun begannen erst recht die Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu strömen. Remus versuchte sie ihr wegzuwischen, doch Tonks schob seine Hände zur Seite und machte sich schluchzend daran, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Tonks… ich…", fing Remus an, sichtlich verwirrt und anscheinend ihre Intentionen vollkommen missinterpretierend. Doch die Hexe legte ihm nur kurz einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen und widmete sich wieder seinem Oberteil. Als sie es Remus von den vernarbten Armen streifte, sog Tonks scharf die Luft ein. Die Verletzungen waren schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Setz dich", flüsterte sie und Remus gehorchte ohne zu protestieren. Sein Kopf versuchte gerade zu verstehen, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte, aber er sah ein, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten. Immerhin hatte ihm Tonks weder eine geknallt, noch hatte sie ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Außerdem fühlte es sich gleich viel besser an, wenn der nasse Stoff nicht mehr an seiner gereizten Haut klebte. Tonks war aufgestanden und in die Küche gerauscht. Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit Heilmagie aus, um die Wunden selber zu heilen, aber sie wollte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sich keine entzündete – wobei sie nicht wusste, wie lange Remus damit schon rumlief. Tonks holte einen Lappen, den sie mit Muggeldesinfektionsmittel befeuchtete und ging damit zurück zu Remus. Wortlos setzte sie sich zu ihm und begann die Wunden zu reinigen. Dabei zuckte Remus einige Male zusammen, da es ganz schön brannte, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich würde die Wunden heilen, wenn ich den Zauber kennen würde. Aber ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, deswegen wäre es besser, wenn sich das ein echter Heiler mal ansieht." Tonks' Stimme war sanft und bescherte dem Werwolf eine Gänsehaut. Ihre zärtlichen Berührungen auf seiner Haut waren die beste Medizin, die Remus sich wünschen konnte. Er lächelte leicht und beschloss, Tonks heute nicht zu widersprechen. Das hatte er schon oft genug, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie so viel jünger war als er. Doch im Grunde war sie eine Frau – eine reife Frau, die auf sich aufpassen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Dennoch wollte Remus von nun an auf sie aufpassen, auch wenn er sie vor sich selbst beschützen musste. Er würde es tun.

„Nur, wenn du mitkommst", murmelte er und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann, als Tonks' Hand inne hielt und auf seiner Schulter liegen blieb. Remus drehte sich langsam um und befürchtete schon fast, dass sie ihn nun zurückweisen würde, so wie er es mit ihr getan hatte, doch was er sah, erstaunte ihn wirklich sehr. Tonks, die alte Tonks mit pinken Haaren, lächelte ihn an und nickte. Eine unfassbare Wärme strömte durch Remus' Körper und er spürte, wie alle Wunden in dieser einen Sekunde heilten – nicht die auf seinem Rücken, sondern die in seinem Herzen.

Remus fühlte sich, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen, so atemberaubend war der Moment. Ihre Augen strahlten, auch wenn immer noch Tränen in ihnen glänzten. Der Werwolf streckte seine Arme aus und Tonks folgte seiner stummen Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Behutsam, um Remus nicht wehzutun, schmiegte sich Tonks an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie raue Finger durch ihr kurzes Haar fuhren und sie erschauderte.

„Sag mal… war das die _echte_ Tonks…?", fragte Remus neugierig und dachte an die hellbraunen Haare und das niedliche, herzförmige Gesicht, das er vorhin gesehen hatte. Zu gerne würde er es noch einmal sehen, zusammen mit den strahlenden Augen. Nur widerwillig löste sich Tonks von ihm und nickte. Sie mochte ihr unscheinbares Aussehen nicht, weswegen Tonks am liebsten auf knallige Farben zurückgriff, die mehr zu ihrem Charakter passten.

„Kann ich es nochmal sehen?", fragte Remus lächelnd. Wie machte dieser Mann das? Tonks konnte ihm einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Unzufrieden seufzend verwandelte sie sich in die natürliche Tonks.

„Zufrieden?", grummelte sie und Remus nickte, immer noch liebevoll lächelnd. Es war wieder alles beim Alten… Nun, nicht ganz.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Nymphadora."

Empört öffnete Tonks den Mund, als Remus sie mit voller Absicht beim verhassten Vornamen nannte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Remus ihre Lippen mit seinen verschlossen und ihre Proteste gingen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unter.

Jetzt war wieder alles beim Alten.


End file.
